


Bee Thing

by PuffleLock



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Drunk Sherlock Holmes, First Kiss, Lisping Sherlock, M/M, Pining John Watson, Twitter Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 17:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19469104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuffleLock/pseuds/PuffleLock
Summary: Today's contribution tocdelbridge'sTwitter prompt for the Summer 2019 221B Challenge - Bee!Also, there a ton of recipes for drinks called a "Bee Sting,"here'sthe one I think Sherlock's drinking!





	Bee Thing

John was never one to suggest they drink, but to see Sherlock loosen his self-imposed restraint was an honour to watch. 

Another case was solved, and the adrenaline still pumping. When Sherlock suggested they stop for a congratulatory drink, John - not one to turn down a golden opportunity - happily agreed.

One drink led to another… and so on. Sherlock’s lisp made an appearance; John giggled as the detective’s brain worked faster than his drunk mouth could work.

“Jaawn! Look!” Sherlock waved the drink menu in John’s face, “They have a drink - a Bee Thing! I mean Bee Sting! I must have it!” A puppy-eyed face peeked up from the menu.

Unable to say no when he was being adorable (Who was he fooling? When Sherlock was being an arse, he still couldn’t say no), John sighed, making his way to the bar. 

Sherlock took a sip of his drink before John had even sat down. His eyes widened and a huge silly smile spread across his face.

“Oh John, this is amathing. God no.. amaze… Amazing.” Without forethought he wrapped his arms around John and squeezed. 

Then brought his face to John’s and kissed him like he had always wanted, tender, then deep and unapologetically.

That first perfect, slightly drunk kiss, ended with the two idiots smiling at each other, breathless.

**Author's Note:**

> Today's contribution to [cdelbridge's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdelbridge) Twitter prompt for the Summer 2019 221B Challenge - Bee!
> 
> Also, there a ton of recipes for drinks called a "Bee Sting," [here's](https://www.diffordsguide.com/cocktails/recipe/194/bee-sting) the one I think Sherlock's drinking!


End file.
